Season 4 character idea: Emily
by singingstar119
Summary: What i think should happen in season 4. Emily is having troubles and hiding them from people. Will she be okay or will she die from the stress of it all. Rachel and Kurt show up during the story. Takes place around regionals time. this will be a short story about 2 chapters or so.


AN: hi everybody I was listening to evanescence and came up with this. It may or may not be a one chapter thing depending on how I feel

I do not own glee or any fox stuff sadly. I do own Emily and Chris though so yay!

It was glee time and Mr. Schue had a new idea. The theme for regionals was haunting so he was going to let the students pick out ideas for it. They would put themes into a hat and he would draw one out. He was holding out the hat to collect the ideas when one of his former students walks in to help out. " hey Mr. Schue, want some help?" Kurt asked his favorite teacher ever.

"Sure Kurt, can you draw a slip of paper out of the hat please?" Kurt did and when he had gotten one he read it out loud.

"Evanescence, what is this for exactly?" he asked very confused.

"Regionals theme is haunting so students submitted ideas for weekly lessons. Okay guys this will be a competition for who can put the most emotion and make it believable to the audience." just as he finished the students began discussing song choices. One student stuck out to both Kurt and mr. Schue, Emily. Emily was a smart student with an amazing voice but she was incredibly timid. It seemed as though she was scared she would say too much so she barely said anything at all.

"Who is that, sitting near Tina?" Kurt asked trying not to point at the shy girl.

"That is Emily and she is a freshman. You're here all week right? Well you will get to hear her sing. She reminds me of Rachel in certain ways but she is much easier to handle. At least with Rachel I could tell sort of what she was thinking." Mr. Schue said before addressing his students," you have 30 minutes to practice today, and go!" several people raced about the room to find a suitable spot to practice.

"Mr. Schue can I practice in the auditorium?" Emily asked and the teacher said yes.

"Okay everyone our last performer is," Mr. Schue said as he looked over the risers seeing if anyone was left. He then saw a hand slowly rise from Emily. "Emily, what are you singing?"

"Tourniquet," she replied hesitantly.

"When you're ready." she nodded and the band started to play.

I tried to kill my pain

But only brought more

So much more

I lay dying

And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved?

Am I too lost?

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

Do you remember me?

Lost for so long

Will you be on the other side

Or will you forget me?

I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved?

Am I too lost?

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

(return to me salvation)

I want to die!

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My wounds cry for the grave

My soul cries for deliverance

Will I be denied Christ

Tourniquet

My suicide

(return to me salvation)

(return to me salvation)

"Thank you Emily! Well done and very emotional." Mr. Schue complimented. "Well Kurt, who won? I think Tina or Emily."

"You were all good but I have to agree with Mr. Schue Tina and Emily brought a lot of emotions to their songs so good job guys. All of you are phenomenal though so try again next time!" by this time Emily was furiously blushing and surprised. Deep down inside though, she was scared. Maybe she shouldn't have done that song. Maybe she should have played sick. Oh well, too late now. Just lie and smile and no one will suspect a thing.

"And our group song is missing. The solos will go to Tina, Emily, and Chris. Now, now Chris wants to join so this will be sort of his audition." just then the bell rang.

Emily:

Please, please forgive me,

But I won't be home again.

Maybe someday you'll look up,

And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:

"Isn't something missing?"

You won't cry for my absence, I know -

You forgot me long ago.

Am I that unimportant...?

Am I so insignificant...?

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?

Glee club:

[Chorus:]

Even though I'm the sacrifice,

You won't try for me, not now.

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone.

Isn't someone missing me?

Tina:

Please, please forgive me,

But I won't be home again.

I know what you do to yourself,

I breathe deep and cry out,

"Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?"

Glee Club:

Even though I'm the sacrifice,

You won't try for me, not now.

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone.

Isn't someone missing me?

Chris:

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,

Knowing you don't care.

And if I sleep just to dream of you

I'll wake without you there,

Isn't something missing?

Isn't something...

Glee Club:

Even though I'm the sacrifice,

You won't try for me, not now.

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone.

Emily:

Isn't someone missing me?

While they were singing, none other than Rachel berry walked into the auditorium and watched the kids finish singing. At the end she noticed a petite girl with tears in her eyes and quickly told mr. Schuster. He pulled Emily aside but she wouldn't say anything. Instead he brought Rachel over to see if she would talk to her instead. She did.

"Hey, I'm Rachel. What's your name? I am a freshman in college and I heard you are a freshman here." Rachel said, trying to get a response.

"My name is Emily and yes I am a freshman. Nothing is wrong why would anything be wrong?" it was then that Emily noticed that she was crying and had run out of waterproof makeup that morning so it was running off and showing her bruises and scars.

"Oh really, well if your so fine then why are you crying and… wait what is that on your face? What happened?"

"He hit me! Okay! He hit me and again and then he… he… he touched me and yelled at me and… and …" she was sobbing too hard to finish her statement.

"Who hit you was it your boyfriend?"

"No I don't have a boyfriend it was my my… my FATHER!"

Rachel couldn't stand this anymore. She cradled the crying girl who was very light. That was probably the fact that she wasn't fed an awful lot. Rachel took her to Mr. Schue and asked him what to do.

"Well Rachel, I don't know but we can't take her to her house. She will need to tell a police member as well and we should keep this on the down low. Why don't we take her to Emma? See if she can do anything." Mr. Schue was at a loss for words after and he couldn't believe that he wasn't able to figure this out. "Maybe we should take her to the nurse or hospital after she calms down and see if anything is broken or anything?" Rachel was upset but was trying to stay strong. Mr. Schue agreed and they went to the counselors office.


End file.
